


Anytime

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: When Andy comes home to see the house decked out in Christmas decorations, he's not at all surprised. Sharon has a huge sense of occasion. Maybe Andy does too. It's just about...other things.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Major Crimes or any of it's characters. Just having a little fun with them.

Andy came home from his AA meeting to find the house completely decked out in Christmas decorations.

From the tree to the table tops, it looked like Christmas had thrown up all over their house.

“I swear, I’ve never met anyone as festive as you,” Andy told her to announce his presence.

“Hey, Andy,” replied Sharon as she walked over to give him a kiss on the lips.

“Hey. What’s all of this? I don’t remember having this much Christmas stuff last year,” said Andy.

“There wasn’t. I may have gone shopping for more Christmas stuff the other day,” admitted Sharon.

Andy shook his head good naturedly at her before he kissed the side of her forehead and said, “It looks great.”

“You don’t think it’s too much?” asked Sharon.

“Well, for my taste, yes, it’s a little much, but I love seeing how happy it makes you,” Andy told her honestly.

“You’re so sweet. How did I get so lucky?” Sharon asked rhetorically.

“I think I’m the lucky one in this relationship, babe. I have a wife with a huge heart and an enormous sense of occasion,” said Andy.

“And I’ve got a husband who not only puts up with my sense of occasion, but loves me because of it,” replied Sharon before she gave Andy a peck on the lips.

“What do you say, we find some mistletoe and make out?” posed Andy.

“There’s some right above our bedroom door,” Sharon told him.

“Well, then let’s go,” replied Andy as he took Sharon’s hand and led her to their bedroom.

Once they made it there, Andy shut the door and gently pushed Sharon against it as they began making out.

“This was an excellent idea,” Sharon told Andy before she pushed him towards the bed.

“Wait, I thought we were just making out,” said Andy.

“Well, I changed my mind. We can still make out though. I just wanna take things to another level,” said Sharon.

“Another level sounds hot,” replied Andy.

“It can be,” replied Sharon with a sly grin before they fell onto the bed together.

Sharon then proceeded to straddle Andy before they continued making out. 

“Mmhmm. That’s definitely hot, babe,” said Andy when they broke their kiss for a moment.

“I’m glad I can still be hot at this age,” said Sharon.

“Stop it. You’re beautiful,” said Andy as he looked Sharon in the eye.

“I’m glad you think so. Thank you,” replied Sharon bashfully.

It was then that Andy flipped them over until Sharon was now beneath him.

“You’re sneaky,” Sharon told Andy before she gave him a peck on the lips.

“So are you. I wouldn’t put it past you to flip us back over again,” replied Andy.

“I do have my moments. It’s kind of nice when you take control sometimes though,” Sharon told him.

Andy responded to that by pressing his lips to Sharon’s in a passionate kiss. His hands slowly inched her shirt upwards and over her head before discarding it onto the floor.

Sharon responded in kind and quickly took Andy’s shirt off and threw it onto the floor.

As Sharon fumbled with Andy’s belt and then the button of his pants, Andy peppered kisses on Sharon’s chest.

Finally, Sharon removed Andy’s pants and threw them across the room.

Andy continued his ministrations along Sharon’s chest as he undid her bra and tossed it aside.

“Oh, yes,” uttered Sharon as Andy’s mouth teased her nipple.

Andy gave Sharon’s other nipple and got much the same response before he went about taking off both her black leggings and underwear.

Meanwhile, Sharon began pulling Andy’s boxer’s down until they too ended up on the floor.

“Come here,” Sharon told Andy from his position near her breasts.

Andy obeyed and Sharon pulled him towards her in a fiery kiss.

They continued making out like that for a few minutes before Andy asked, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” responded Sharon with their lips mere inches from each other.

Andy gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving down her body until he was facing her center.

He decided to tease her a little bit by nibbling on the inside of her thighs for a minute.

“Andy,” whined Sharon.

“Okay. We’ll get to the good part,” replied Andy. 

Andy parted her legs just a little more to give him better access.

He began licking up and down her center.

“Oh, yes. Yes, Andy,” bellowed Sharon.

Andy continued his ministrations up, down, and around her center.

“Oh my god. Yes, Andy. Keep going. Right there,” muttered Sharon.

Soon enough, Sharon came and both collapsed onto the bed together, with Andy on top of Sharon’s legs.

“That was very nice. Thank you,” Sharon told him.

“Anytime,” replied Andy with a shit eating grin on his face before he kissed her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this! Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought of this story.


End file.
